


Seven in The morning

by dattebae_yo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Making Love, Post Mpreg, Soft sex, Vaginal Sex, omega asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattebae_yo/pseuds/dattebae_yo
Summary: The baby is asleep, a little lovemaking please ?
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Seven in The morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short :/

A feather light kiss touched a snowy brow earning a grumpy grunt from the tanned individual. 

“My love, its almost 7 in the morning.” Julian nuzzled the smaller mans neck taking in the deep amber scent the omega was emitting. 

Asra lifted his downy head sleepy eyes focused on the handsome red head seated beside him. 

“I’m exhausted,” he moaned pushing him self on his elbows.  
Julian chuckled placing another kiss to his nose “Come on I made breakfast, and there’s some hot coffee with your name on it.”

“You’re the best baby.” 

“Speaking of baby, she’s still sleeping so you should take this moment of peace, to get ready.”

Asra’s lips quirked into a small smile thinking about their little girl, now a couple months old. Athena was beginning to laugh and smile at her parents now, and it would make Asra melt, and Julian’s chest swell with pride. 

The bed dipped as Julian removed himself from the bed stretching, his scrub top lifting to reveal a sliver or pale freckled skin. 

‘Sexy’ Asra thought.

“Julian come here.” 

Julian spun around, giving Asra a suspicious look, but nonetheless making his way over to his mate.  
The Omega grabbed onto the black scrub pants giving a purposeful tug. And Wasn’t Julian quite endowed the Alpha was an embodiment of a Greek god. 

“Wait a minute.” Julian gasped, as Asra kisses the tip becoming hard immediately. 

“Shut up Julian, lets do it while we have the chance.”

The red head gulped nodding quickly as the omega began to take his length inside his letting a moan vibrate along his cock.  
“Fuck … “Large hands tangled in white curls, fighting the urge to shove his cock down his throat. 

Asra breathed through his nose allowing Julian to take control of his head, he moaned letting his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Julian adored these moments with Asra, where he could get rough with him; it was rare for the curly haired man to let his guard down.

“You’re so beautiful babe.” He gasped feeling that familiar tightening in his groin signaling that he was close.

“May I?”

Asra grunted in affirmation, as Julian came down his throat. The omega’s eyes water as he fights the urge to gag, Julian’s grip tightened mercilessly before pull back with a sloppy pop sounding off. 

Asra looked wrecked, and that wasn’t doing Julian any favors in terms of getting to work on time. 

“Pants. Off. Now.” The red head ordered as he fully shimmed out of his scrub bottoms. Asra complied quickly taking of his silk night bottoms along with his underwear. The alpha grabbed the white haired man by the waist rutting against his cunt, taking in the smell of slick, and aroused omega. 

“Fuck Julian are you going to put it in or are you going to wait for Athena to wake up?”

Julian shook himself from his trance, and gently lowered his husband to the mattress. Having enough of waiting Asra wrapped his legs around Julian’s waist forcefully pulling him down unto him. “NOW, Julian.”

The alpha chuckled placing a kiss on the tip of Asra’s nose earning a sigh before pushing his way into Asra’s warm cunt. 

“Mhhhm,” The smaller man moaned lips clamping together as he clung to Julian is a vice like grip.

“Babe, you have to let me move.”

“….Kay.”

Julian set a comfortable place making sure to hit every spot that drove Asra crazy tenderly. He loved to watch the other man come apart under him, to become pliant like putty. 

“Baby, do you feel good:”

“Unggh Julian…. So good…”

That's what he liked to hear, he could feel his knot aching to form, but he knew he definitely, didn’t have time for that. He just needed to get Asra off; Julian wiggled his fingers in between the two letting them find their way to Asra’s clit. 

The omega almost jumped out of his skin from pleasure as his husband played with him in between his legs. 

“Julian I’m going to cum….”

“Cum baby.”

Without any more restraint Asra ‘s body bowed, and an ocean of stars danced between his eyes. As much as Julian wanted to release inside the omega he practiced self-restraint and pulled out coming on Asra’s still clothed chest. 

“Sorry Asra, didn’t want to get it on the bed.” Julian apologized.

Asra too blissed out to care hummed in agreement.

“Lets shower.” The taller man stated picking up his jelly like bride taking him to the adjoining bathroom. 

30 minutes later the couple was clean and clothed for the day, Julian back in clean scrubs, and Asra in a soft sweater and leggings. 

A little wail took Asra’s attention from drying his hair.

“Ah, just in time.” He smiled

Julian chuckled, “She always has perfect timing.”


End file.
